Almandine 2018(Demo)
Almandine 2018 Demo Edition was released on Saturday 16th December 2017. Sypnosis A gem named Almandine has accidentally crashed/knocked out from the Stardust Temple and ended up back at Mystique Island. But, a mysterious ice threat named Kornerupine along with the Galactic Generals has arrived and tries to take the Ice Crystal to activate the devastation. Description Almandine 2018 Demo consists of the brief version of the final game/simulation's plot, containing only the first of the game/simulation's twelve main areas. It begins with Almandine knocking out from space and stranded back into the beach and ends with Tutobubble's judgment right after the encounter of Moldavite. Compared to the final game/simulation, it is also less detailed and contain some of these bugs. Almandine 2018 has stated that the demo has a much higher encounter rate in the first area compared to the final game/simulation. Endings * True Ending: Tutobubble says the same thing that he says on a True Route in the full game/simulation. However, Geneva Ruby & Abalone Pearl makes an appearance on the end credits screen. * Normal Ending: Tutobubble says a variety of different things depending on what actions were taken, which are the same in the main game/simulation. These are detailed on Tutobubble's message. * False Ending: Tutobubble says the same thing that he says on a False Route in the full game/simulation. However, Kornerupine wickedly laughs and creates lots of ice all over the end credits screen (This will cause the game/simulation to crash and never return). ** Unless, the Demo reappears by reinstalling the save file. * HARSH 'Ending: Tutobubble says the same thing that he says on a '''HARSH '''Route in the full game/simulation. The credits screen displays in bold text which simply reads, "'That was great. Now, it's time to finish the end. Characters Major Characters * Almandine * Moldavite * Tutobubble (possibly) Galactic Generals * Geneva Ruby (credits only) * Abalone Pearl (credits only) * Pezzottaite (drawing) * Lemon Quartz (mentioned) * Kornerupine (not named) Levels # The Old Jungle Bosses * Trialbot (demo only) Ranks # Stone # Iron Trivia * This is the only demo to not feature to not feature any story-based plot (except the Beginning part). * Trialbot is the first boss only in Almandine 2018 Demo. It does not appear in the full version. ** Unless, he reappears in Almandine 2019 as a minor resident character in Platinum Sky Station. * This is the only demo to not feature: Endless Games, The Toys Room and the Restaurant. * This is the only demo to not feature the Geneva Ruby route. * The demo version suppose to be 5 days only. * The merits were 3 only in the demo version. * Some websites were restricted in the demo version are: ** www.bandcamp.com ** www.yahoo.com ** www.twitter.com ** www.proteys.info ** www.starcitycentre.co.uk ** www.lazerbattlez.co.uk ** www.netsupportdna.com ** www.nick.co.uk ** www.bleepingcomputer.com ** www.dualipa.com ** www.rave.dj ** www.incredibox.com ** www.akinator.com * The Almancoins limit is only $100 in the demo version. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Demo